Enough is Enough, My Hand Wavers No Longer
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: Kaname is the temporary Headmaster of Cross Academy. Vampires are allowed to mingle with Day Class students and drink their blood. Zero decides to leave the academy after Kaname defends Aidou drinking a Day Class student's blood. He believes that Yuki would be happier by Kaname's side but that may not be the case.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino)

Enough is Enough, My Hand Wavers No Longer

Single quotation marks ('') indicate thoughts while standard quotation marks ("") indicate speaking.

Cross Academy was founded upon the principle of coexistence between humans and vampires. However that principle was no more than an idealistic dream. Kaien Cross was no longer the Headmaster of Cross Academy. He had been assigned to an overseas branch of the Vampire Hunter Association. Although he tried to appeal the transfer it fell upon deaf ears. Kaien promoted Kaname to Headmaster of Cross Academy until his return. When Kaien was Headmaster, Kaname only pretended to play along with his pursuit of peace. Since Kaien was no longer around, Kaname turned the campus into a luxurious playground for vampires. The Day and Night Classes were no longer separated and vampires freely mingled alongside humans. Nobody cared about having their blood drained because the vampires were beautiful so the Day Class students were willing to forgive the Night Class student's primordial tendencies. Fancy dinner parties were held bi-weekly. The Disciplinary Committee was dissolved since there was no longer any reason to enforce the separation. During the school day and after-curricular activities, Kaname entertained himself in Yuki's company. He enjoyed exploiting his relationship with her in front of Zero to make him jealous. Zero never confronted him about it because he didn't want to upset Yuki.

"Ch." Zero sucked his teeth. "This is a such a pain." Zero fiddled with his tie. He never did like attending these dinner parties.

"Come on Zero," Yuki chastised. "Try to enjoy yourself more."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." Zero shoved his hands into his pants pockets. Yuki smiled. "You can't fool me. I know how much you actually enjoy these parties."

"No I don't!" Zero shot back. "I only go to these things because you drag me along with you."

"Oh come on don't be that way." Yuki giggled. "Besides you look very handsome in that tux."

He didn't have the courage to admit it but he actually liked the dinner parties because Yuki looked super cute in a dress.

"Why hello Yuki, Zero." Kaname greeted.

"Hell…Hello Kaname-senpai." Yuki stuttered.

'Asshole.' Zero said to himself.

"Yuki, you're looking very lovely tonight." Kaname praised.

"Thanks Kaname-senpai." Yuki twirled her hair.

'I can't stand this guy.' Zero's eyebrow twitched.

"Yuki, would you join me in welcoming our guests tonight?"

"Of, Of course Kaname-senpai." Yuki agreed. The two of them left together. Kaname grinned over his shoulder at Zero. Zero ignored Kaname's gesture and let the two of them be. Kaname and Yuki greeted the Academy students as more and more people began to fill up the hall. The party guests were all enjoying themselves except for Zero but he's naturally moody so let's ignore him for now.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." Kaname said. "Please enjoy all the Academy has to offer." A band started to play festive music.

'Even thought Kaname dissolved the Disciplinary Committee, I still won't let any Night Class student touch someone from the Day Class.' Zero glanced around. 'Especially that guy.' Zero was talking about Aidou. Aidou was chatting it up some human students.

"Aidou-senpai you're so cool."

"I love you Aidou-senpai!"

"No, I love you more Aidou-senpai!"

'Disgusting.' Zero felt like vomiting.

"Zero is something wrong?" Yuki asked. Zero had been so focused on Aidou he hadn't seen Yuki walking towards him.

"I don't trust Aidou."

"I'm sorry Zero but there's nothing we can do. Kaname-senpai dissolved the Disciplinary Committee. " Yuki told him.

"I know that but,"

"Jeez, stop being so uptight all the time." She gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs. "It's a party go socialize." She ducked behind Zero and gave him a shove or at least tried to. Yuki pushed with all her might but she couldn't get Zero to budge.

"Okay, okay quit pushing me. I'll go talk to some people." Zero approached some girls. He put his left hand behind his head. The girls giggled.

'I know I shouldn't be worried about Zero and I tend to mother him a lot but he's one of my best friends and I really care about him.'

"Yuki, is something the matter?" Kaname suddenly appeared next to her.

"Oh, Kaname-senpai." Yuki jumped a bit in surprise. "No, I was just trying to get Zero to talk to people."

"Your concern about others is charming but I wish you would show concern for me too."

"I'm sorry, Kaname-senpai. You aren't jealous are you?"

"Me? Jealous? Perish the thought." Kaname chuckled. "I was merely lonely from lack of your company."

'Zero looks like he's having fun so I guess I can spend time with Kaname-senpai for now.'

"Yah, Aidou-senpai that hurts." A girl was having her blood drained from her neck rather forcefully by Aidou. Zero suddenly placed his hand on Aidou shoulder.

"Enough already, you're hurting her." Zero told him. "This is why I hate vampires; they're nothing but beasts in human form. They give in to their erotic urges and drain anyone they please without any recourse." Kaname separated Zero and Aidou.

"What are you doing?" Zero glared at Kaname.

"Why do you insist on stopping him, Zero? He's not doing anything wrong."

"Like hell he is! Kaname, you used to punish Aidou when he would do something like this. In fact, you never allowed vampires to even touch Day Class students. But now all of sudden since Headmaster Cross left you've disregarded everything you once stood for. You never really did believe humans and vampires could coexist, did you?"

"Do you have any proof to back up that statement?" Asked Kaname.

"Kaname." Zero unconsciously balled his hand into a fist. Once he realized what he was doing he used his other hand to qualm his shaking fist. Kaname put his arms out to the side.

"Why don't you strike me, Zero. It wouldn't change anything but if it will make you feel better I'll let you hit me."

"Kaname, you bastard!" Zero whistled through his clenched teeth.

"Zero, you wouldn't hit Kaname would you?" Yuki was on the verge of tears and Zero could tell by the tone of her voice.

'Damn it! It's always been about Kaname. She loves him and I'm just her friend. No matter what I do or how much I try, I'll always be second to him. I knew it was impossible for vampires and humans to coexist.' Zero lowered his fist. He withdrew Bloody Rose and threw it onto the ground and stormed out of the hall.

"Zero!" Yuki ran after him. Kaname grabbed his forehead with one hand and his stomach with the other. He began laughing hysterically. Kaname's malicious chuckles echoed throughout the hall. Guests began to join him in laughing at Zero.

"Zero! Wait up!" It was hard for Yuki to run in heels. Zero continued to run until he reached his dormitory. He unlocked the door, locked it, then sat down on his bed he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. 'It's always been him. No matter what I say or do. She'll never love me the same way I love her. To make it worse he always rubs it in my face too, always taunting me.' **knock knock knock**

"Zero? Zero are you in there?"

"Go away, Yuki. I want to be by myself." Yuki turned her back to the door and slid down against it until she was sitting on the floor outside of Zero's room.

"What Kaname-senpai said was true though." She acknowledged. "Zero," Yuki's voice grew softer. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't be with Kaname? He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"I love both of you!" Yuki outburst caught Zero by surprise. "I love Kaname-senpai but he'll never replace you, Zero. You're one of my best friends and like a brother to me. And that kind of love is special." Yuki placed her hands over her heart.

"Yuki, I want you to be happy. If staying by Kaname's side will make you happy then do it."

"Zero," Yuki stammered. Zero stood up he walked over to the wall. He balled up his right hand and punched straight through the wood. The sound caused Yuki to cringe.

'I hate him. I hate him so much.'

"Zero…" Yuki felt like her heart was being ripped in two. She couldn't choose between Kaname and Zero. She loved both of them.

"Yuki," Zero told her through the door. "I can't stay here any longer."

"What, what do you mean Zero?"

"I'm leaving Cross Academy for my own sake as well as yours. If I continue to bottle up my emotions it'll only hurt me in the end."

"But Zero…"

"Go back to the party." Zero told her. "I just need some time to myself." Yuki wanted to say something to discourage him from leaving but she thought it would be best to let him sort it out by himself.

"Okay Zero, but if you want to talk just tell me." Zero half-smiled.

"Thanks, Yuki." She stood up and left the dormitory. Kaname was waiting for her outside.

"What was that all about Yuki? You left in such a hurry." Yuki stormed past Kaname.

"What? What's wrong, Yuki?" Kaname trailed after her.

"You really hurt Zero. He's like a brother to me. How could you do something like that?"

"Yuki," Kaname caught up to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pull her next to him. "I would never do anything to hurt you. If it would make you feel better I'll apologize to Zero."

"Would you do that, for me?" Yuki gazed up at Kaname, enchanted by his silver tongue.

"Of course my darling Yuki. How can I be happy when you are angry at me? Tomorrow I will apologize to Zero."

"Thank you Kaname-senpai." The two of them went back to the party. Yuki and Kaname spent the rest of the evening chatting with other students and dancing together. Zero however was busy penning a letter to Yuki by lamplight.

"There." He put the pen down. "At least I'll be able to leave with closure. He lifted the satchel filled with his belongings and slung it over his back. He opened then closed the door to his room and left the dormitory never looking back once. Zero entered the town outside the Academy. 'This is for the best.' He reasoned.

"Zero?" The dinner party came to a conclusion and the guests had all returned to their homes. Yuki told Kaname that she wanted to return Bloody Rose to Zero since he left in the hall. Kaname gave a long sigh but allowed her to do as she pleased. "Zero?" Yuki repeated. When she grasped the doorknob she realized the door wasn't locked. She turned the doorknob and entered his room. Zero was nowhere to be found. Yuki noticed the lamp on Zero's desk was still lit and there was a note on top of it. Yuki placed Bloody Rose on Zero's bed and sat down at the desk. She picked the letter up and began to read it.

_Dear Yuki, _

_I don't think I'll be returning to the Academy anytime soon. Don't wait for me._

_-Zero._

'Zero…' Yuki couldn't believe it. Zero had left the academy possibly to never return.

"Yuki?" Kaname was standing in the doorway. "Is everything okay? You were taking a long time so I thought I'd check up on you."

"Everything's fine Kaname-senpai. Zero-kun wasn't feeling well so he left a note saying that he'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Really, that's a shame." 'Good riddance.'

"I hope he feels better soon." 'Maybe he'll never come back.'

"I'm sure Zero will return any day now. Let's go back to my dorm room. Okay, Yuki?" Yuki nodded her head and followed Kaname back to his dorm room. Yuki was no stranger to Kaname's dorm room. Frequently the two would have sex together, a fact unknown to Zero but he assumed that they had sex whenever Yuki would stay the night in his dorm room. Tonight, Kaname decided to give in to his carnivorous desire for her flesh. After all, she looked so beautiful and tempestuous in her nightshirt. He started by passionately kissing every inch of her. His hands slowly glided across every corner and crevasse of her petite body. When he reached her neck he gently inserted his fangs into her smooth, flawless skin. The blood bubbled to the surface and dyed his pale sheets crimson. After tasting the succulent fluid, he licked the spot where he penetrated her. Yuki moaned in pleasure allowing herself to embrace Kaname's advances.

"Yuki," He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Kaname," She did the same brushing some hair out of his face. Kaname leaned down and attacked her lips. She retuned his affection. As he began to thrust, Yuki gripped the sheets with all her strength Kaname retreated from her lips to let her scream out his name. He climaxed inside of her. Yuki gave one final pleasure filled moan before wrapping her arms around his neck. Kaname collapsed on top of her and they kissed. Kaname released her from his passionate grip and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you, Kaname." Yuki whispered back. The two them fell asleep in the other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino)

Enough is Enough, My Hand Wavers No Longer

Single quotation marks ('') indicate thoughts while standard quotation marks ("") indicate speaking.

Zero's stomach grumbled so he sat down on a rock near a river. He opened the satchel and retrieved a pack of rice crackers he had packed the night before. He opened the packaging and began eating the food. It tasted bland but it was food. Zero was reminded of how he used to cook for Yuki, Kaien, and himself since neither of the two could make anything remotely edible. Yuki had made dinner for the three of them once. Zero had eaten her cooking not to hurt Yuki's feelings but it tasted terrible. From then on Zero did all the cooking. 'She's probably eating gourmet stuff every night now.' He thought. 'It probably tastes better than the tomato soup or the omelets I would make.' Ironically, Yuki and Kaname were eating lunch at that very moment.

"How do you like the steak, Yuki?" Kaname asked her.

"It's great, Kaname-senpai." Yuki smiled. 'I don't know why but the food that Zero makes tastes a whole lot better than this.'

"You said that Zero was feeling ill so he decided to leave for a bit?"

"Yes, he left a note in on his desk." Yuki told him.

"Did he say when he might be returning?"

_I don't think I'll be returning to the Academy anytime soon. Don't wait for me. _"Um, no he didn't." Yuki shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I hope he returns soon." Kaname took a sip of wine.

'Zero, wherever you are I hope you're okay.' Yuki prayed.

Zero finished the rice crackers and put the packaging into his pocket (Zero thought it would be rude to litter). He slung the satchel over his shoulder and continued on his way. Yuki and Kaname finished their lunch as well.

"I have a meeting with some aristocrats so unfortunately I have to leave you alone."

"That's okay, Kaname-senpai." Yuki grabbed the bottom of her skirt. "I'll wait for you to return." Kaname bent down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Yuki." He waved before leaving.

"Goodbye, Kaname-senpai." Yuki returned to the bedroom. She flopped onto the bed.

'Zero…' She stared up at the ceiling. Zero never expressed how he was truly feeling. He could be mad, sad, glad, excited, or frightened but he would never show it or tell anyone about his emotional state. Yuki wished he would be more forthcoming with his feelings. She wanted to help Zero but she couldn't do that unless he talked to her. 'I even told him that he could talk to me.' Yuki turned over. "Zero, you big dummy!" She yelled into the covers. Yuki rolled back over onto her back. "Please come back soon." Zero was tired so he decided to rest on the side of the road. He looked up at the clouds. They were dark and covered the sky. 'It'll probably rain soon, perfect.' A loud rumble of thunder confirmed Zero's hypothesis. A few droplets hit Zero. Then the rain intensified into a downpour. Zero ran for cover under some trees. "Guess I'll have to wait here for a while." Yuki heard the rain pitter-pattering against the roof and windows.

'He's probably cold and wet right now. I doubt he took an umbrella with him.' The rain continued to come down through the night.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Kaname asked. She hadn't touched her dinner yet.

"Oh I was just wondering if Zero would be okay in this storm."

"I'm sure he's fine." Dismissed Kaname. 'Her concern for him is beginning to sicken me.'

"But what if…"

"Yuki," Kaname placed his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers. "Your concern for Zero is admirable but misplaced. He can take care of himself."

"If you say so, Kaname-senpai."

'Not to mention it's hard to find pleasure when your partner is thinking of another man during sex.' Kaname said to himself.

That evening when Kaname and Yuki were having sex but Yuki didn't feel excited in fact she was in pain. She winced with each thrust from Kaname. Their eyes met after Kaname finished.

'Her eyes are hollow.' Noticed Kaname. 'Her face is blank too.'

"Yuki, is something the matter?" He asked sweetly.

"It's nothing Kaname-senpai." Yuki put her clothes back on and bid Kaname good night. She went back her room and immediately broke down after closing the door. 'It hurt. It hurt so much.' She fell against the door and slid down to a sitting position. Tears streamed from her eyes. 'Zero, where are you?' Yuki continued to sob until she grew too tired to continue and fell asleep sitting against the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino)

Enough is Enough, My Hand Wavers No Longer

Single quotation marks ('') indicate thoughts while standard quotation marks ("") indicate speaking.

Zero had been missing for more than a week now. Yuki had never been away from Zero for longer than a few hours when she would stay over at Kaname's dorm room. With each passing day Yuki grew increasingly worried about Zero's safety. Yuki's stress caused her to lose sleep, affected her appetite and caused her to slip into a depressed state.

"Yuki, are you feeling okay?" Kaname asked. He was concerned about the lack of her usual cheeriness.

"Kaname-senpai, do you think that Zero is still alive?"

"What kind of question is that, Yuki?"

"Zero never expressed his emotions with anyone else so I thought he might have been feeling depressed after what happened at the party."

"You think he decided to commit suicide?"

"I hope not." Yuki was quick to respond. "I would feel awful if he did something like that."

"So would I." Kaname placed his hand on top of Yuki's. "I'll always be here for you, Yuki."

"Thank you, Kaname-senpai." Yuki smiled but it was an empty smile. Little did they know but Zero had actually tried to commit suicide. When Zero had stopped by the river to eat lunch he had thought about jumping into the river after he finished eating.

'It's not like anyone will miss me or anything. Yuki's with Kaname, aside from her there isn't anyone I really talk to or get along with. There were those girls that confessed their love for me but I doubt they will be upset.' Zero stared intently at the slow moving current. The flowing water seemed to give off a hypnotic effect. The river became a more and more inviting solution to drown his sorrows. Freedom from the knowledge that Yuki didn't love him the same way he loved her, freedom from Kaname and his taunting, freedom from this miserable world. Zero took off his shoes and approached the river. _"I love Kaname-senpai but he'll never replace you, Zero. You're one of my best friends and like a brother to me. And that kind of love is special."_ 'Why am I suddenly remembering that?' Zero wondered. 'She probably said that to make me feel better. It doesn't change the fact she only loves Kaname.' Zero waded into the water. _"Okay Zero, but if you want to talk just tell me." _'What would talking solve? She doesn't understand how I feel at all.'

"Please don't." Zero turned around. Standing on the bank of the river was Yuki. Zero rubbed his eyes but she didn't disappear.

"Zero, please come back." Yuki begged.

"And why should I?"

"I miss you, Zero."

"Liar." Zero turned away from Yuki and waded deeper into the river until the water came up to his mid thigh. Zero heard the water being disturbed behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yuki wading towards him. He noticed her shoes were laid next to his.

Once she reached him, Yuki wrapped her arms around Zero and placed her head against his back. "What are you doing?" Zero wondered.

"I don't want you to be alone anymore, Zero. If you want to go through with this then take me with you."

"I just want you to release this feeling of pain in my heart." Admitted Zero. "That's all I want, Yuki."

"Then talk to me." Yuki poke her head out from behind his back and smiled. "If I don't know what's bothering you than how can I help you?"

"Why are you torturing me like this?" A teardrop fell from Zero's eye. "Why can't you just be happy with Kaname and leave me alone?"

"Because I love you, Zero." Yuki tightened her grip around his body. "We have a special bond that only the two of us share."

"As siblings, right?"

"Even if we don't love each other enough to display our affection it doesn't change the fact that we still love each other."

"Yuki…" Zero desperately wanted to make his feelings known to her but he couldn't find a way to do so. "If I ask you to talk with me will you listen to what I have to tell you?"

"Always." Yuki replied. Suddenly Zero awoke with a jolt. He began coughing violently. He took a few raspy breaths before checking his surroundings. He was naked and lying in a foreign bed.

'It was just a dream?' He thought.

"I was so worried." A female voice startled Zero. A beautiful young girl was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"My name's Emma. I pulled you out of the river after you tried to drown yourself.

"So I really tried to kill myself?"

"Yes."

"I must still be dreaming." Zero closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"You aren't dreaming." Emma answered. "You were on the verge of death but I saved you however it's been a week since I saved you. I had to get you out of your wet clothes so I stripped you. I hope you don't mind."

'So that's why I'm naked.'

"I'll go get you some soup now that you're conscious." Emma stood up and was prepared to leave but Zero stopped her.

"Wait!" Zero sat up. He clenched the cover in his hands. "Why did you save me?"

"I know this about a girl. A vampire took my lover away from me. I don't want anyone else to have to go through an experience like mine." With those parting words Emma left to go to the kitchen to fetch a bowl of soup for Zero.

'I have to get back to the Academy and tell Yuki how I feel.' Zero made up his mind. Emma gave Zero a bowl of soup to restore his energy. Emma had hung his clothes and satchel to dry and after a week they had dried out.

"Thank you for saving me." Zero slung his satchel over his shoulder.

"If you ever feel like killing yourself again, I'll be there to drag you out of the river." Emma smiled. Zero returned her smile.

"I'm off." He waved behind him and started on his way back to Cross Academy.

"Yuki, it's been a week." Kaname pleaded with her. "Zero probably isn't returning."

"You don't know that!" Yuki shot back. "He might be on his way back now."

"This was cute when it was just a day but now it's really starting to get on my nerves." Kaname grabbed Yuki by the wrist. "I've noticed that lately you've had a far off look in your eyes. I'm right in front of you yet you continue to pray for Zero to return. Don't you get it, Yuki? He abandoned you. He ran away because he knew he could never love you like I do."

"Kaname-senpai…" His harsh words shocked her. Kaname couldn't hold back his anger any longer. He threw Yuki towards the door. "Go cry your eyes out and then come back groveling to me like you always do."

"Kaname-senpai,"

"Didn't you hear me? Get out! Go!" Yuki burst out the room tears falling from her eyes. She ran towards the dormitory where Zero's room was.

'She'll be back in my embrace soon.' Reasoned Kaname.

'I can't believe Kaname-senpai said all those horrible things.' Yuki's leg felt heavy and her heart ached. She finally reached Zero's room. She opened the door and leapt on Zero's bed face down. She sobbed into the covers. 'Zero, where did you go?'

"Yuki?" Yuki thought she heard Zero say her name. She momentarily stopped crying and looked back at the doorway. Sure enough it was Zero.

"Zero!" Yuki ran towards him and squeezed him tightly. Zero dropped the satchel, surprised by Yuki's hug.

"Yuki, what are you doing in my room?" She grabbed the fabric of his jacket.

"Zero, why did you leave?"

"I thought you would be happier if I wasn't around anymore." Fresh tears streamed down Yuki's face.

"You idiot! How could you ever think that! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Yuki screamed. "Don't you know how worried I was about you? Never leave me again, do you understand?"

'What's the matter with her? This isn't what I expected at all.' "Yuki,"

"Shut up!" She interrupted. "You leave me a stupid note telling me not to wait for you to return? How is that supposed to make me happy? You big idiot!"

"Yuki,"

"Why didn't you tell me if you were feeling depressed or angry? I told you I'd be willing to talk with you. Stupid, idiot Zero."

"You're right, Yuki. I'm an idiot. I did something selfish and ended up hurting you."

"I was so worried about you. I thought you might have died or been injured."

"Yuki, can I talk with you?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Zero.

"I came back because I realized that unless I told you how I feel you wouldn't be able to help me."

**Sniff **"Okay." Yuki dried her tears and sat down on Zero's bed. He took a seat next to her.

"What's been troubling me lately is, I feel jealous when you're by Kaname's side."

"You feel jealous?" Yuki repeated.

"I don't know why but I get so angry when he takes you away from me."

"Zero, do you love me? I mean romantically not as a sister." Zero placed his hands on his knees and curled his fingers.

"I've loved you ever since the day Kaien brought me to live with you both. I treasure the time we spent to together as kids. I didn't tell you because I thought it might ruin our relationship."

"It's okay because I've thought about you too, Zero." Yuki blushed. She poked her fingers together. "I felt awkward admitting my feelings for you because I didn't know if you felt the same way but I've loved you since we were kids."

"You really felt that way about me?"

"I um…" Yuki stuttered. "I didn't want to ruin our relationship either. I was scared you'd reject me if I told you how I really felt." Zero suddenly hugged her.

"That's not possible because I'm your older brother, aren't I? I have to take care of and look after my little sister. I could never reject you."

"Zero…" Yuki felt a sense of warmth she had never felt with Kaname. Zero's embrace was soothing. "Is that why you left? You couldn't control your jealousy any longer?"

"Yeah." Zero admitted. "I thought if I distanced myself from you and Kaname I'd feel better but in the end I only caused you to worry about me. Yuki, I want you to be mine and mine alone."

"Then I will be yours and yours alone, Zero." She pressed her lips against his. Zero returned her kiss. Yuki pulled back. "So what happened? You were gone for a week."

"I…" Zero didn't know Yuki would respond but he trusted her. Zero placed his hands on top of Yuki's and looked her straight in the eyes. "I tried to commit suicide but someone saved me."

"You tried to kill yourself?" Yuki squeezed his hands. Yuki began to cry. Softly at first but she grew louder and louder.

"Yuki,"

"It's all my fault." She hiccupped between sobs. "I drove you to do something terrible, Zero."

"It's not your fault. You offered to help me and I rejected your help. This is because I didn't want to face my emotions." Yuki shook her head.

"Zero tried to commit suicide and it's my fault."

"Yuki, look at me!" Zero demanded. She raised her head. Her eyes were puffy and red. The streaks of tears had stopped but left lines behind on her face. "None of this was your fault. I was being selfish and stupid. I didn't know I had someone wonderful like you who cared about me." Zero lowed his tone as he spoke. "Yuki, I love you and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, Zero."

"Before we talk anymore I think I should take a shower. I haven't taken one in a week."

"Hold on." Yuki stood up. "I'll take one with you."

"There's really no need to…"

"You need someone to wash your back, don't you?"

"Okay." Zero assumed Yuki had been lonely without him so she was desperate to be with him even in a situation such as showering together. Yuki went over and shut Zero's door and locked it. Yuki took off her blouse and skirt. She unhooked her bra and removed her panties. Zero's shower was a walk in surrounded by glass panes. The showerhead was one of those flexible ones that came off the wall. Zero turned on the water.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yuki?" She nodded her head.

"I'm only yours like I said so this is fine." Zero and Yuki entered the shower one after the other. Yuki hugged Zero from behind. Her breasts pressed against Zero's back.

"I've waited so long for a moment like this." Yuki whispered. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder blades. The sensation of their naked bodies pressed against each other sent a rush of excitement through Zero. The hot water running down the front of his body added to the sense of pleasure.

"Here's the soap." Zero handed Yuki the bar. She took it in her hands.

"Turn around so you can wet your back." Yuki let go of Zero. He turned around. Over come by his desire for her reached one arm around her back and the other around her head and brought her lips to meet his. Yuki dropped the soap and wrapped her arms around Zero's back. The two continued to kiss, their tongue exploring each other's mouths. Zero couldn't hold back his urge to feel her smooth skin. He lowered his hand from her back to her butt. He grasped it. Yuki pulled back.

"I didn't think you were this bold, Zero."

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to control myself."

"Don't." She responded. "I don't want you to hold back."

"Yuki…" Zero took both her wrists and pressed her against the glass pane. He stuck his erection inside her and began thrusting.

"Ohhhhh uhhhhhh Zero… I… ahhhhhhh ohhhhhhh." Yuki moaned in ecstasy. He continued to thrust until he could feel himself nearing a climax he pulled out and squirted his manly seed onto Yuki's stomach. Yuki had also reached a climax herself. Her vaginal juices leaked out and dripped onto the floor of the shower. "Oh Zero." Zero reached down and picked up the soap. "Do you mind if I wash you?"

Yuki shook her head. "Please do." Zero gently glided the soap over Yuki's body. Yuki was still tender from climaxing so she was highly sensitive. The sensation of being rubbed sent her into a frenzy.

"Ah! Zero-kun…" Yuki didn't want this sense of pleasure to end.

"Here, weren't you going to wash my back?" Zero handed her the soap.

"I was until you suddenly started kissing me." Yuki puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Sorry." Zero apologized. Yuki took the soap and began rubbing Zero's back with it.

"This kind of reminds me of when we used to bathe together." Yuki smiled, recalling the pleasant memory.

"You still remember things like that?"

"Of course, those memories are precious to me after all." Yuki finished scrubbing Zero's back. He rinsed his back and then turned the water off. He walked over and took two towels out of the closet in the bathroom. He tossed one of the towels at Yuki.

"Catch." Yuki caught the towel and began drying her hair with it.

"Do you have a blow drier, Zero?"

"No, sorry. I like to let my hair dry out naturally." Yuki crossed her arms but then she grinned.

"It's fine." She wrapped the towel around her body and then return to the bedroom. "Hey Zero," She sat down on his bed. Zero was putting on a clean pair of boxers he got from his dresser. "Is it okay if I spend the night with you? Kaname and I having a fight and I don't want to go back to my dorm either.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Zero." She hugged him. Zero gave her a set of his pajamas to cover herself. Because of their difference in height and weight the pajamas didn't fit Yuki at all.

"Sorry but that's all I have. Everything is pretty much the same size."

"Don't worry. It's only for one night." Yuki climbed under the covers. Zero turned off the lights and slid in next to her. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Wondered Yuki.

"I remember you were scared of the dark when we were little so I often ended up sleeping next to you. You aren't still scared of the dark are you, Yuki?"

"Of course not. I'm seventeen years old, Zero."

"I just don't want you clinging onto me in the middle of the night."

"Shut up." Yuki rolled over and closed her eyes.

The next morning Kaname saw Yuki and Zero walking through the campus. Yuki was holding onto Zero's arm.

"Yuki, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, flustered by the sight of her and Zero. "I waited all night for you to return and this is how you repay me?"

"I don't need you anymore Kaname-senpai, I had been lying to myself all this time. The one I really loved was Zero." Yuki reached up and kissed Zero on the cheek. Kaname had his image to maintain so he couldn't show his outrage so he simply glided his hair back and snorted.

"That's okay, I have plenty of other girls to adore me." He marched away from Yuki and Zero.

"Ruka, my sweet, how are you today?" He placed his arm around Ruka's shoulder.

'What a creep.' Thought Zero.

"Come on, Zero." Yuki pulled on his arm. "Let's go."

'It doesn't matter how many girls Kaname seduces because I have Yuki and that's all that matters to me.' He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. 'I want to protect her and make her smile.' "Yuki," she looked up at Zero after he said her name. "Is there anything in particular you want to do today?"

"Umm." Yuki thought about it for a little bit. "I want to go shopping for some new clothes. I don't want to ask Kaname-senpai for the ones I left at his dorm."

"Sure let's go shopping then." The two went to a mall near the Academy. Yuki went into several different stores looking for the cutest outfits. She asked Zero opinion multiple times but he always answered vaguely. Anything looked good on Yuki in his mind.

"I'm going to try these on, okay?" Yuki entered a changing room carrying a stack of blouses, shorts, and jackets. Yuki emerged from the changing room. "Well?" she spun around. "What do you think?"

"It looks great, Yuki."

"You really think so?" Yuki blushed. It was the first time Zero had complimented her on her clothing.

"I'm positive."

"Okay that's one outfit." Yuki went back into the changing room. She remerged dressed in another set of clothes.

"How about these?"

"They look great."

"You said the same thing last time." Frowned Yuki.

"Because they're both nice."

"Hmm." Yuki spun around. "I don't know. I liked the previous one better."

"Why not get both?" Suggested Zero.

"No, I think I'll just take the first outfit." Yuki closed the door to the changing room. She came back out holding the clothes she wanted to buy. She paid for the clothes and left the store, Zero tagging behind.

"I haven't felt this happy in a while." Yuki exclaimed clutching the bag. "I don't know why but the feeling of buying new clothes always invigorates me."

"How about I make some vegetable soup for you when we go back to the Academy?"

"Okay." Agreed Yuki. She hadn't tasted Zero's cooking in a while. The two returned to Kaien's house, he had left a spare key to Yuki. Zero got right to work preparing the soup. Yuki relaxed in the living room watching television. 'Without Kaname-senpai I'm able to just relax like this without having him constantly by my side.'

"The soup's ready." Zero called from the kitchen after about 15 minutes. Yuki took a seat at the dining room table. Zero set a bowl and spoon before her. "Careful, it's still hot." He warned. Yuki took a spoonful of soup and blew on it. She then inserted the spoon into her mouth.

"Mmm. I'm so jealous, Zero. You're the best cook I know."

"I could teach you but I don't want to start a kitchen fire."

"I never started a fire." Defended Yuki.

"Still, I don't completely trust you." Yuki glared at Zero. She took another spoonful of soup but forgot to blow on it.

"Ah! Hot hot hot!" Yuki fanned her mouth.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Sighed Zero.

"It's your fault for distracting me." Blamed Yuki. "If you didn't accuse me of starting a kitchen fire I would have paid more attention."

"I'll get you a glass of water." Zero returned to the kitchen.

'Nothing has changed over the years.' Yuki observed. 'He still acts like my older brother.'

"Here." Zero gave her the glass of water.

"Thank you, Big Brother." Yuki hadn't called Zero "Big Brother" since they were little kids. The title embarrassed him.

"Why are saying strange things like that?" Zero shifted his gaze away from Yuki.

"But I love my big brother." Yuki said in a cutesy voice. Zero gave her a light karate chop on the head.

"You're a teenager, act like one."

"You're mean, Big Brother." Yuki covered her head with her hands. Zero rolled his eyes. As in all sibling relationships she sometimes annoyed him. Yuki always wanted to play but Zero wanted to be by himself most of the time. She'd constantly nag him to throw a ball around or play hide and seek. Zero would just pout and cross his arms. Eventually he would give up and play with Yuki. In the end the two of them would have a lot of fun but Zero didn't like being around other people. He preferred spending his time alone. He felt more comfortable doing so. The death of his family at the hands of a vampire left a deep emotional scar inside Zero. Zero reasoned if he was alone then he wouldn't have to see anyone else die. If he didn't talk to anyone then he wouldn't make friends and then one day watch those friends die. Kaien didn't want Zero to alienate himself from those around him so he encouraged Yuki that she should continue to play with Zero but also give him some time alone as well. As he grew up Zero attracted the attention of girls because of his good looks but his attitude kept them away. From elementary school up through Cross Academy Zero gained a reputation as someone to avoid. Girls still followed him around but they did so from behind corners. Yuki was the only person able to stand next to him but the two kept their feelings hidden in fear of the other rejecting them.

"Yuki, I don't think I ever thanked you for staying by my side when we were kids."

"Huh? What do you mean, Zero?" Yuki dropped the childish act and became serious.

"You could have just played by yourself or made other friends but you chose to play with me even though I rejected you so many times."

"I couldn't just let you sit in a corner by yourself." Revealed Yuki. "It made me sad when you would close your door and leave me sitting outside your room."

"Please forgive your big brother for being such a jerk to his little sister." Zero hiccupped.

"Zero, are you crying?"

"No!" Denied Zero. "I was cutting onions to put in the soup. I think some of the fumes are still irritating my eyes." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"There's no shame in crying, Zero." Yuki comforted. "It's okay to cry if you feel sad or frustrated."

"Yuki…" Zero's shoulders moved up and down and he began to softly sob. Yuki stood up and gently rubbed the top of Zero's head.

"Your little sister loves you, Zero. She forgives you too."

"Yuki!" Zero grabbed Yuki tightly in his arms.

"It's okay, Big Brother." Yuki nestled her head in his chest. "It's okay." The two remained standing neither one wanting to let go of the other. All these bottled up emotions over the course of the past decade were coming to the surface. Zero finally loosen his grip on Yuki.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

"It's going to be difficult but we'll tackle issues like this one at a time. I'm sure there's a lot of repressed emotions that are going to come out now that we're together but we'll get through it."

"No more hiding how I truly feel." Promised Zero. Yuki gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Good." She sat back down. She took a spoonful of soup and put it in her mouth.

"Oh no the soup got cold."

"I'll heat it up then. I think I'll have a bowl too." Zero took Yuki's bowl and went back to the kitchen to put it in the microwave.

END

AN: Couldn't really think of a good ending. So yeah I really enjoyed (re)writing this. Surprising amount of "life lessons" in this fic. Like "talking solves problems" and "it's okay to cry." I guess in a way this is meant for kids if you take out the talk about suicide and the sexual content. This fic is Rated K+ from now on.


	4. Extra

Extra Chapter

Interview

"Thank you very much for coming today." Yuki bowed her head. I returned her gesture. "So I was just curious about a few things that's why I called you." We are sitting opposite each other in comfy chairs.

"It's really an honor to be interviewed by you." I was very nervous.

"You're awfully tense." Yuki noted.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed. Ah ha ha ha ha." 'Oh my God what the fuck am I doing here?'

YC (Yuki Cross): When did you first join the Vampire Knight fandom?

NTT (Naru-Teen Titan): About four years ago.

YC: Who is your favorite Vampire Knight Character?

NTT: Zero.

YC: From the story I guess your favorite pairing is…

NTT interrupting: Yes Zeki. I like Senri x Rima too.

YC: Oh the models. Why them?

NTT: They're precious together.

YC: About Zero's attempted suicide,

NTT: Yes?

YC: You don't have to answer because this is a personal question but in the past were you feeling the same as Zero.

NTT: I'm better now but there was a period of time where I did feel depressed enough to want to harm myself. Writing stories this like helps me deal with my past emotions.

YC: I wish Zero could have been as strong as you.

NTT: He learned by end that there was someone who cared about him and was willing to listen to him.

YC: That's true. About the sex scenes,

NTT: Yes?

YC: It was rather embarrassing for the both of us. (She's blushing and fidgeting)

NTT: When I go back and read over that part I get uncomfortable too. I don't know what I was thinking but it's what fans want. (Yuki crossed her amrs and glares at me) Tell you what, next Vampire Knight fic I write no sex at all, deal?

YC: Okay (Yuki looks relieved. Little does she know I don't plan on writing another VK fic) Um… this is hypothetical of course but how would you feel about being a character in a fanfiction?

NTT: Me?

YC: Yes, you not someone based on you, actually yourself.

NTT: I guess it would kind of cool. Does this hypothetical story take place in the Vampire Knight universe?

YC: Yes

NTT: As long as I'm not one of those pretty boy aristocrats I'd love to be part of a Vampire Knight fanfiction.

YC: Okay cool. Thank you again for taking the time to come here. (She bows her head)

NTT: (I return the gesture)

I get up and leave. After I've left Yuki remarks, "Hue hue hue. Wait till he sees this yaoi fanfic I made about him and Zero." She triumphantly holds the fanfic over her head. Zero comes from behind and snatches it away from her and tears the fanfic in two.

"There'll be none of that."

"Boo! Zero is a buzzkill, Zero is a buzzkill." She starts chanting while pouting. He chops her on the head lightly.

"Come on, I made rice omelets for the two of us and I drew a heart in ketchup for you."

"Yeah! Zero's homemade rice omelets." Her attitude immediately changes.

'She's too cute for her own good.' Sighs Zero. He smiles.

REAL END


	5. Quick Update

Quick update: So I went back and reread the Vampire Knight manga from where the second season of the anime left off. Kaname isn't as big of a douche as I thought he was. He's still a douche but not completely unlikable. Yuki isn't as weak as she's portrayed in the anime. She fights against the nobles who invade the school and holds her own. This does not excuse the fact that she also constantly needed to be saved by either Kaname or Zero in the anime. I'm still really ticked off by the ending of the series. Yuki only uses Zero as a substitute for Kaname until she gives up her life to turn him human. I never like the main male lead in a Shojo series I watch. Currently I'm watching Akagami no Shirayuki and my favorite characters are Obi and Raj. It's already been established that Zen and Shirayuki recognize their mutual feelings for each other but I still ship her with Obi and Raj. That's why fanart and fanfiction exist. This does not mean that I will alter my story in any way. I just thought I'd give everyone an update on my thoughts about Vampire Knight and Shojo series.


End file.
